Taming the Beast
by samcor
Summary: I'm not really sure about this story... I will probably redo it at a later date... Also can't be sure about the summary because I'm not completely sure how to end it.


**I decided Derek needs to have someone in his life that will bring him positivity and just overall bring sunshine into his life.**

 **All rights belong to MTV the only character I own is Alex**

Chapter 1:

What in the world was that noise….. Before you ask my name is Alex McCall and I have a twin brother who is somewhat of an idiot and his name is Scott McCall. Then someone came crashing through my door…..

"Ahh! OMG Stiles you can't do that to a person, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I screamed

Then my brother burst into my room about to kill Stiles….. Anyways there talking about finding a dead person in the woods.

"You guys go ahead and go, I'm going to stay here." I said then I fell asleep

I went into Scott's room to get him up for school but instead I found him with blood on his side.

"Scott what happened to you!"

"Alex don't worry, it's really nothing I just got bit by a wolf. I'm going to head to take a show; umm I forgot to tell you I dropped my inhaler." He told me practically all in one breathe.

"You WHAT! Those things cost eighty bucks." I yelled

"Don't worry I will find it after school if you will help me" he said with a kicked puppy dog look on him.

"Fine….." I sighed

After I got to school it just passed by in a blur since I couldn't concentrate; it felt like some part of me was missing and I started to be in physical pain. We finally got to where Scott thinks that he dropped his inhaler.

"I'm going to check up the hill guys, you stay down here" I called over to them. They both were fine with it; I was still feeling that pain in my chest but as I made my way up the hill it lessened. I made it up then I started to look around but I backed into someone that was definitely a guy and the pain in my chest completely disappeared. A growling sound came from him but it only relaxed me and I leaned back into his chest while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing out here in the woods, you do know that you are on my land" he whispered in my ear. I melted even more into him as I felt his hot breath on my neck and I could barely keep myself standing. His arms tightened around me as I heard my brother and Stiles call for me.

"You have to let me go" I whispered to him he growled but he did as I asked but I fell to the ground in pain; not even a second later and he had me in his arms again with my head buried in his chest, the pain completely gone.

"You should have told me my mate, that you were in pain" he scolded me but all I can think about was the word mate felt right but what in the world was a mate.

I could care less right now because suddenly all I heard was his panicked voice and I blacked out.

As I started to wake up I felt a pair of arms tighten around me pulling me close to their chest, and I started to panic. Then the guy growled at me and I felt every muscle in my body surrender to him and by the way he pressed me closer he was very pleased with it.

"What's your name, my little mate?"

"I'm Alex. Alex McCall… wait a minute I am not little I am average for my age" I said. He just laughed at me and I turned around in his arms to yell at him but I took one look at his face and I felt myself start to get wet and all he did was smirk.

"I'm Derek Hale" he said while leaning down and sniffing my neck. I got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room wonder why I didn't say anything about being in a stranger's bed. He got of the bed as well but stayed on his side of the room and the pain started coming back but I could bare it.

"What are you? I definitely know that you aren't human and you called me your mate and I have no idea what that is!" I practically yelled at him, and he looked at me with a thoughtful look.

"I'm a werewolf and so is you brother, he was bitten by what my kind call an Alpha; they are more animal the human. They have the ability to fully morph into a werewolf while beta's that's me and your brother can only half morph. For you final question a mate is when you find your other half and the male in the relationship is always dominate epically if they feel that their mate is in danger." He told me and then he shifted right in front of me to make sure that I believed him and oddly enough I wasn't freaked out I actually started to get wet because he was so dam sexy. His face turned back to normal and he started to stalk towards with a grin on his face.

"Also we have heightened senses so I can smell your desire for me my mate" he told me.

At the comment I go even wet and Derek pulled me in his arms with a growl and started to kiss my neck and all I could do was moan in pleasure. I wanted to continue but I knew I couldn't I just met him but it felt right and almost like he was reading my thoughts, he stopped but held me close.

"I have to go back they will be wondering where I am" I told him and he got me in his car and drove me home, how he knew where I lived will be a mystery to me. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips before I got out of the car and I turned to face my very pissed of brother and my best friend.

 **Okay that is not one of my best stories but I hope you guys like it and I am going to try to update my other stories.**


End file.
